Within any number of business, social, or academic enterprises, electronic mail typically serves as the primary source of communication among members of the enterprise as well as among members of the enterprise and persons outside the enterprise. Unfortunately, when electronic mail users receive tens or even hundreds of emails, they may become overwhelmed and have trouble prioritizing which electronic mail messages to read first or to otherwise process. Typically, users want to quickly find electronic mail conversations associated with tasks, questions, meeting proposals, and the like. Once a given electronic mail conversation or messaging thread is identified as having the desired information, the users want to jump directly to the most important parts of the given electronic mail or messaging item. The quicker users can find and read through appropriate electronic mail or messaging items, the easier it is for them to deal with electronic mail and messaging overload.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.